


Reverberation

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one monster present tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberation

Levi closes the shutters to the windows of his room in the only inn that meets “satisfactory” on cleanliness to his standards in this city.

Hanji is looking over that stupid fucking priest for tonight so he can sleep. Atop of recovering a wound, his body still usually needs rest and while it doesn’t need much in comparison to many he is- even as being humanity’s strongest soldier, still human.

Clothes neatly folded and set aside for tomorrow, he’s just had a good bath when he lies down to sleep. Despite getting a room all to himself for the night, it’s going to be a very short night. No matter how much sleep he does get when he actually manages to get it, it never seems to refresh him.

Probably because he can’t really rest when he still hasn’t fully fulfilled his duty yet.

Would he be able to sleep properly once all the titans were eradicated from this earth?

He muses over this, against not very soft (but they are clean and that is what matters) pillows.

Levi determines-

He will.

He will kill them all.

Just as he’s drifting off, content under a couple blankets and his night clothes he remembers that someone else who swore to do the same.

That person who wanted all his life to join the Survey Corps just so he could kill titans.

Free humanity.

Take revenge.

He’d heard from a messenger the rest of the Survey Corps as of this moment was prepping to pursue other shifters who’d kidnapped Eren. Apparently they’d been from the same trainee squad and had also joined the Survey Corps…

Traitors.

Eren is probably doing his best to try to kill them right now.

Levi doesn’t realise he’s laughing until he stops laughing. He sniffs the cool air outside his blankets.

If his leg would be well enough come morning he would tie and gag that priest up, shove him down the deepest well and join the others. He would hunt down every single one of those bastards that Eren no doubt was having trouble to kill and he would assist him. Every single limb, every single crevice, he would cut into.

They are hindering the mission.

If he did that he would see Eren again.

He tries to imagine what sort of expression Eren would make if he came to save him… again.

It probably wouldn’t be a very pleased one.

But Levi thinks Eren looks better when he’s angry, with those green eyes that sometimes flash gold, so furious, desperate and vile, beautiful and cruel. Those eyes when Eren had said he wanted above all else to join the Survey Corps and kill all the titans… those eyes. The eyes of a beast, a monster who cannot be stopped, to destroy, to kill all that oppose him, all that dare to cage him- Levi had vouched for him because of those defiant eyes.

Those eyes he sometimes glimpsed again when he gave an absolute order and Eren always returning his gaze- the struggle to do what is asked of him, the determination reborn again, the desire to be free set a spark- all because Levi had told him that _he will._

For it to not be a spark but rapid, blazing fire.

That is what Levi desires more than anything.

Those eyes on him, looking to his own and finally understanding they are the same, they are one weapon, they are one monster, two split halves missing the other. Which of the two of them would devour the other so they not be separated any longer-

His hand tears through the material of the pillow having gripped it too hard, and feathers seep out, he’ll just sew it up again later. Just like he hadn’t been aware he’d been laughing before he hadn’t been aware he’d been moaning, but with how hard his dick has gotten it’s fucking impossible to deny that, impossible to deny himself of this when it’d only been a few nights ago he’d seen Eren again after so long, seen Eren again after what had been weeks, seen Eren again when Eren used to be by his side near 24/7.

Eren who he sat at the end of the table, not merely for rank, not merely for the comfort of his comrades to show them that even at this distance Levi could jump in and subdue Eren should he get out of hand, but because it should have been less obvious for him to stare at Eren then, from above his book, the paper, mail, a dish- to watch the boy eat, always so methodical about what he put in his mouth.

Levi would like to put his dick in Eren’s mouth. He’d like to put his hands in that soft dark hair and tug, and pull until tears appeared at the edge of Eren’s eyes. Would like to fuck his mouth until Eren was struggling for breath, would like his hands pressed against the sides of his thighs, gripping.

As Levi ruts himself against his hand, the tips of his fingers rubbing at the tip, imagining Eren’s teeth, his breath and the sort of sighs and groans he’d make, probably much like the sounds he’d make after a hard day of training or when he had to spend extra time on that floor he didn’t properly clean- Levi thinks, he wouldn’t want to come in Eren’s mouth, he wouldn’t want to spill himself over Eren’s face (he convinces himself it’d be too dirty), no it’d be better if Eren got atop of him-

If Eren came into his room and crawled up onto his bed. There are no chains on him to hold him back now, there’s no dungeon to hold him in now, no bars to prevent him from sneaking up into Levi’s room and fulfilling every duty he’d gained since that time he first donned the mantle of the Survey Corps and fell into step behind Levi.

Levi remembers Eren’s face when he’d handed the mantle to him. Eren had tried so hard to prevent the admiration from showing he’d practically been trembling. Levi had told him to hurry up and put it on but as he turned he’d caught the briefest of smiles then.

Eren wouldn’t smile when he’d wake Levi. He’d be so sure of punishment he’d be practically scared shitless. Levi could hear the usual set of apologies. Only this time they’d be accompanied with Eren peeling his clothes off, he’d lay them messily all over the floor, even though he said he was sorry and didn’t intend to upset the Corporal there he was doing it, doing it all the goddamn time by just fucking breathing next to him. Eren would push the blankets aside, kick them off, he’d straddle Levi and hesitantly pull Levi’s hands to touch his hips, or the small of his back, the curve of his spine, he’d beg Levi to touch him, he’d swear he’d had a bath before and maybe he would and maybe he wouldn’t.

And then he would lean over and kiss Levi over the mouth, a small peck like children do when they’re saying good bye to their mothers, he would get bolder when Levi’s hands wouldn’t leave him, he’d get bold enough to press his tongue inside-

And then Levi would have him.

He would have every moan, every shudder, every heartbeat would be his, he would pull Eren down to him, and roll him beneath him, he would remove his clothes, and tell Eren that punishment he’s expecting is coming for having him hastily do this and so improperly at that, he’d have those soft thighs clench around his hips as he’d rub his cock against Eren’s before pulling back and drawing those hips higher so he could enter him and fuck him until it wasn’t only him groaning in this room.

Have Eren’s arms wrap around his shoulders and whenever their mouths part Levi would hear his name on Eren’s lips, over and over, almost a prayer, almost a revelation. Eren belongs to him.

He’d feel the hot warmth of Eren coming against his belly before he’s even close, and every muscle in Eren’s body would arch then, and he would take Levi deep within him, eyes shut tight and mouth twisted in blatant determination- before he would open his eyes again and they’d be gold gold gold and peering up into Levi’s eyes just as golden as his- then finally would he come to know- as Levi comes into him- a monster- they _are_ -

Levi muffles his groan against the torn pillow, low and brutal and promising every sort of violence on this earth to anyone who dared laid a hand on Eren other than he as he thrusts hard for the final time against the mattress, against the rough palm of his hand and comes.

He lays there for some time, breathing heavily, imagining Eren’s scent, his heat, his anger.

It is the same as his.

He rolls onto his back, carefully pulling his hand from his dick, trying not to get his cum on himself as he draws his hand out to lie it out aside him, arm extended far. He opens his sticky, cooling palm and looks over.

Thinking perhaps he’d been wrong.

To see his come on Eren’s face- that wouldn’t be bad either.


End file.
